


Jack and Johnny

by onmywaytopigfarts



Category: Shubh Mangal Zyada Saavdhan (2020)
Genre: Angst, Did I Mention Angst?, Kartik is a gloomy idiot, Mostly Himself, Sad Ending, just him cursing himself and the world
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23819374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onmywaytopigfarts/pseuds/onmywaytopigfarts
Summary: "Shankar Tripathi’s hand was rough and cruel, his hatred and disgust radiating off him, like an all-consuming fire. But Kartik Singh was smiling."The wedding kiss(AAAAAAA) and what happened later from Kartik's point of view.
Comments: 16
Kudos: 23





	Jack and Johnny

**Author's Note:**

> Translations are there at the end.

Kartik almost believed it. For those few seconds he let his stupid heart believe that maybe that ''humari bhi shadi karado'' can actually happen. All it took was that one kiss from Aman, one act of rebellion that stoked the hope burning so deep in his soul. 

He could still feel that kiss. Those soft lips. The promise they held. The angry, unashamed declaration of their love. He was so proud of Aman. For once in his life his man did what he actually wanted to do, not what was expected from him. That kiss was a slap in face of everyone standing there, everyone who thought their love was wrong or impure or bad. 

He was in a daze. He wanted to hold Aman, to take his beautiful face in his hands, to look in his eyes and tell him how much he loved him, how proud he was. He wanted it all.

But when has life ever given him what he ached for? 

This got snatched away too.

Shankar Tripathi’s hand was rough and cruel, his hatred and disgust radiating off him, like an all-consuming fire. But Kartik Singh was smiling. 

He was smiling because he was in love and he was proud of his love, of his Aman. He was smiling because even though he was being dragged out of the battlefield, they had won that fight. No matter how many ''abhinandans'' these people pulled off, their love will scream louder in everyone’s face.

He was smiling till he heard the words ''Beta tumse jo jo ummid thi tumne wahi kiya*''. The words were familiar, the hatred and disgust was familiar. In that moment he understood that hatred did not differentiate. A hateful blacksmith was just as blind and cruel as a hateful scientist. 

Shankar is shouting at him, telling him how he is a disappointment, how he has done enough damage to the reputation of their family. He isn’t really bothered by the words per say, he has heard them more than he has heard lullabies. This look of hatred was more familiar than the warm caress of Aman’s fingers.

But they are still bothering him, for this time they are uttered by someone he actually considered family.

Kartik knew he was going to leave his father one day, so accepting his hate words and actions with his head bowed down was like payment for his cursed existence. But hearing them from the person he thought he’ll finally find a father figure in…that hurts.

He is actually quite amused at his stupidity, amused that he thought he’ll find some warmth from Shankar. He felt stupid for expecting the warm smile Aman talks about.

Kartik asked (pleaded) to meet Aman one last time. He tried being funny, tried to plead, to reason with ‘uncle bro’, even tried to be forceful. All for nothing.

He was hurt and angry and mostly disappointed in himself. He felt like an idiot for hoping.

So when Shankar said “Ladoge? Ladlo. Ladlo.*” it was enough.

“Nahi ladna chahta mai! You may not have any idea about this, par hum roz ladaiyan ladte hai zindagi me.” He hated the fact that his voice was breaking, “Lekin jo ladai parivar ke sath hoti hai na, wo sabse badi aur khtarnak hoti hai.” _Wo insan ko tod ke rakh deti hai_ , he added to himself.*

Kartik couldn’t believe these people, they are hating him because he loves their son? Seriously?

No. No, he will not allow this. This just wasn’t a good enough reason, he won’t let them hate him for his love. He remembers that edgy one liner “If they hate you for no reason, give them a reason”. Time to use it.

“Pay up” Kartik said, mocking both of them.

The look on their face was priceless.

“Pay you? Why?” Chaman chacha asked, his mouth hanging slightly open at this weird turn.

“Well however you all choose to label us, train ki ticket to humari bhi lagti hai.*” He was feeling so smug, their confused faces were worth all the scolding he’s gonna get from Aman later…if there is a later, he wasn’t so sure right now.

He snatched more money in the name of food and GST. At least he got his shagun, Kartik thought bitterly.

It was time to go now.

Back to that empty house, all alone. He won’t have Aman to go in first and turn on all the lights, he’ll have to step in the darkness on his own, just like old times. Maybe he won’t turn them on at all, he knows the way to his corner. He’ll just curl up and hide there.

Kartik is scared.

He’s scared of entering the darkness on his own, because he’s sure it will consume him and this time Aman will not be there to take his hand and pull him out of that.

He’s scared of standing in their balcony, which Aman has decorated so beautifully with all the plants and fairy lights. He’s scared he’ll kill the plants, he’s scared that he’ll actually listen to his demons when there’s no Aman to scream at him when he’s leaning too much on the railing.

He’s scared of looking in the mirror, of looking at the face that resembles the star-performer of his nightmares so much, he’s scared that this time he’ll believe every word that monster says.

But most of all he’s scared of what’s going to happen to Aman.

Kartik knows what happens now, is quite familiar with the process. It’ll start with a slap, then there will curse words, screams, and people crying as if they are the ones losing every part of their soul. There will a dark room, no food for days, more curses, and oh an iron staff or maybe a wooden one, leather belts are there too sometimes, and a monster that will haunt every second of your life.

He needs to do something, some silver thread he can use to reason with the demons when they’ll accuse him of being a coward (rightfully of course).

“Aur haan Uncle Bro, pyaar se baat karna launde se*.” Kartik should be awarded an Oscar for how brave and sure he is acting right now. “He’s your son, and he’s just like you.” He had to make sure Shankar remembered that, and that he knows Aman isn’t a freak for loving a man (and if he still chose to believe that Aman is a freak then this will make Shankar a freak too. Simple logic).

''Sakhat.*'' He added with a smirk, and ran off before Shankar got hold of his chunni. 

(Yes, it was necessary. No, he didn't think it was inappropriate. Humor is his way of coping alright, stop judging him, like you all are any better.)

* * *

*"You've done exactly what I expected you to"

**"You'll have to fight me for this."

***"I don't want to fight you! You may not have any idea about this, but we have to fight everyday in our lives."

"But the battles we against our family, are the toughest and the most dangerous ones." 

They break you, shatter your soul into a million little pieces.

****"We still have to pay for a train ticket."

*****"By the way Uncle Bro, be nice to him."

******"A hard nut."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. I hope you guys liked it.


End file.
